Decree to Greatness
by ChaiKnight
Summary: The story of a new trainer, late blooming in his teen years. Even with a rather cheesy starter and the story of it, the story is going to involve several intense scenes and, with character development in mind, give a more accurate and detailed idea of life in a Pokemon world. Enjoy it. I'm going to have to rate it M, because I will not guarantee for it's "cleanliness".
1. I got my deCree

My name is Nicholas, or Nick, and I graduated an extended Pokemon School degree from Goldenrod City in Johto. Mainly studying Pokemon native to Johto, I also had classes in newly discovered evolutions and some of my time passed with studying simple Kanto fauna. It is not that Hoenn or Sinnoh Pokemon didn't interest me, but my studies only covered a few of them, and only those I could find locally. I was focused. I was ready. I was pumped to be the best Pokemon trainer there ever was. It's not like it had always been that way. Actually, I had never cared to go on an adventure, that's why I, at the age of 13, was completely overthrown with winning the lottery, so to speak. On my way to the ride that would take me back home to Azalea Town, I decided to go to the mall. This is where I met Cree, and at that moment I decided to dedicate my life to make him the best Pokemon there was by defeating the reigning Champion, Lance. It would make him proud, and that was all I wanted.

The mall was huge, brightly lit and with people, some with their Pokemon out, everywhere. There was an annoying buzzing noise everywhere you went, but if you listened closely you would be able to differentiate the voices and even hear some spoken words. This might sound cheesy, but I think it was faith shouting into my ear: "Step right up and win a newly bred Pokemon, complete with a useful moveset and a great attitude". The attitude thing was maybe stretching it, I'd say, but a free Pokemon? Of course it had to have a catch. And it did, though it was a small one. It was a promotional campaign of some brand that I cannot remember as I'm telling you this story. I cannot even for the life of me remember what the question was or how I got it right, but I guess the classes in the Pokemon of Kanto paid off, since I that day took the bus home with a (somewhat) happy little Scyther. It wasn't the one I had been hoping for, but it was mine, and he was proud of himself and I was proud of me and him. My very first Pokemon.

I was 16 when I graduated, and my mom still wasn't fond of Cree – mainly because of his attitude problem, but also because some of her furniture and decorations suffered from Cree's, if a little unwilling, training. But he was my first (and only) Pokemon, and even though we had our differences, that didn't mean we didn't love each other. That is why, on the day of my graduation, I vowed to Cree to make him the strongest Pokemon there was, even if we did have a little (okay, big) disadvantage. I had no idea how to battle. Kids would travel already at 10 sometimes, and here I was: 16 years old and with a Scyther I had barely trained and never battled with. I didn't even think he was level 10 then.

"Mom?" I had snuck into the living room, and I was speaking with an almost guilty voice. I didn't know why, because I was more than happy to tell her. "I've decided to travel with Cree! The sooner the better" I said a little more firmly.

"You have?" She didn't act surprised, but I could tell she wasn't all that for it. I was nervous about her response, but I wouldn't let her stop me. "Fine then, go pack up your stuff, tomorrow we'll go to the police station and stamp you in as a trainer. And I'll take you to the mart" I was relieved. She hadn't objected, even though she seemed just about to do so. And I got to go tomorrow already?

That night I dreamt of fierce battles with Dragonite, Tyranitar and several other strong Pokemon, and Cree won then all, even though he slept right next to me.


	2. A wake-up call

Modern technology is great. Pokeballs could shrink in size, and even lodge themselves to my new belt – I think magnetically. Best of all was my Trainer Card. Though a bit thicker than they used to be, it held all my trainer information along with a quick status of the Pokemon in the balls associated with it, and best of all: all my money was on it. I didn't have to carry around cash. By opening up the card I could also pay the fee in case I lost (which I didn't intend to). Armed with Cree's Pokeball as well as five empty ones, a couple of potions and a ton of hope and ambition I went back to the house to pick up my stuff, say goodbye to my mom and stepped out of the door.

The only problem I faced now was I had no idea what to do next. I had no experience with battles, and aside from basic Pokemon School classes (which ended when I was 10 since that's when most kids would stop going to school and go on an adventure) I had no theoretical knowledge of them either, likewise with gyms. I decided to go to the edge of Eterna Forest and call out Cree. He was surprised to see me again, and I could instantly feel his attitude had changed drastically after being locked away in his ball after so many years of freedom.

"So… what do you want to do?" I asked him quite guiltily. I was sorry for encasing him in his ball, but he was going to have to get used to it if we were going on an adventure.

"Scy" was the only syllable from his mouth before turning his back on me and crossing his… blades disapprovingly.

"Come on, you must have some idea. Do you want to challenge the gym?" I didn't get to ask more questions before he turned around with a burning look in his eyes and charged for the small town. He was impossible to keep up with, but I found him eventually outside the gym, completely devastated and visibly hurt.

"What happened?" I asked, still catching my breath. He didn't respond. "I'm sorry Cree, but I have to encase you if you want to get better. The Pokemon Center isn't far from here, and…" He sighed, surrendering to me without objecting for the first time in years. I grabbed the Pokeball and called him back, watching the red beam suck him in in a bright white. I scurried to the Azalea Pokemon Center.

Upon entering, I quickly found my way to the front desk and spoke to nurse joy in a very humble manner "Nurse, can you take a look at my Scyther? I… he's hurt…"

"Well of course, that's what we do here." She said with a big smile. I didn't like that smile as of now, however, since my Scyther's first battle was both without me and a total loss. I felt heartbroken, but at the same time a fire burned inside me that was not going to be put out by a single loss, even if it was my first battle. It just meant that we were going to have to train – hard. Whatever the cost, we…

"The kid with the Scyther?" I heard being called from the desk. I rushed up there, eager to ask questions and to retrieve Cree, but I was interrupted. "He's just fine; it was just a few scrapes and a bruise – and a whole lot of moodiness" Nurse Joy said. I was relieved, and Cree was once again ready to take on the world.


	3. Workout session

"Quick Attack!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and it immediately provoked a response from the overgrown bug standing beside me. It lunged towards a tree, and yet another Caterpie fell to the ground, fainted. This must have been the fifth today, and Cree was really getting the hang of his newly found speed. He turned to me, and I smiled back, proud of him. I noticed his pride change to observation as he began staring at something behind me. I turned around quickly, hoping it was some kind of rare Pokemon, but was both disappointed and surprised at the sight of another human being out here.

"Hey!" he almost shouted at us even though the distance between us didn't call for it.

"Uhm… hi… I didn't expect to find other people out here" I said, truthfully.

"Training, eh? I have an idea, how's about you and me have a go, huh?" And after an approving and confident look from Cree, he jumped in front of me, ready to rumble. The other trainer shouted something and threw a Pokeball at the ground, and after the small flash of bright, white light it revealed another Caterpie. Cree didn't even shift, but I could tell that he was more than ready for this.

"Quick Attack!" I shouted, sending my Scyther lunging at the small bug. It came as a surprise when it fought back. We weren't used to that. I'll admit, I didn't really notice the trainer's words, so at the time I thought it fought on its own. After a single dodge from the small bug, the big bug caught it off guard and sent it flying towards a tree. It fell down completely unconscious. Cree did a little victory pose, but was once again ready as the trainer called back his Caterpie and shouted "Go! Metapod!" And sure enough, there came the dopey-eyed green creature. "Metapod, Harden!" The Metapod began shimmering, and once it calmed down it was even shinier green than before.

"Cree, Quick Attack!" I almost said in the most casual manner I could, taking into account this was my first real battle. Scyther dashed at the small cocoon, but once he hit he flew backwards with a look of surprise in his eyes. The Metapod rocked a little bit, but didn't seem too disturbed with the impact. After trying Quick Attack a couple of times and even from different angles, I knew I had to do something else to hit the bored-looking Metapod.

"Leer then Focus Energy, Cree!" I didn't know where that came from. He had used Leer on me before, and I wasn't unaware that he had the move Focus Energy either. Cree immediately started a staring contest with the Metapod, who began to look more and more uneasy. "Quick Attack!" And there he went, darting at the frightened cocoon. It was sent flying over its astonishing looking trainer who couldn't do anything but look at it in horror as it fell to the ground behind him.

"I guess you win, huh?" And I guess I did. "I'm Travis by the way, glad to make ya' acquaintance. And good luck with that Scyther of yours, he's a real catch" I already knew that. This Scyther, Cree, was my best friend and we had just won our first trainer battle. 6 years late, though, but I didn't like to think of the ten-year-olds having full teams of six already. I was too excited. I hugged Cree, and it seemed like he hugged me back a little. In the afternoon we went back towards the town and lodged ourselves at the Pokemon Center. It was the first time I used my Trainer Card. It was on instinct (and to avoid telling my mother we didn't make it further than a mile or two from our house), but it felt great.


	4. A sign of power

It couldn't have been past six in the morning. Cree was sleeping happily on the floor, and I was just lying there unable to sleep. Yesterday had been quite the adventure, even though we never got a badge or left the city. I was wondering what Pokemon, if any, would be a good addition to the team. Cree being a joint bug and flying type had a huge weakness to rock types, as well as a huge fear of being burnt to crisp by a fire type. That was it. I was going to need a water type Pokemon, and a good one at that.

Cree made a muzzled sound and swiftly rose. Apparently, he could sense me being awake and in a matter of moments he was standing by the door, ready to leave.

"Where are you going this early?" I asked him, genuinely interested in his behaviour.

"Scy, Scyther Scy." Yeah, thanks for the straight answer. I got out of bed and went to the lobby of the Center, eagerly waiting for breakfast. It was a matter of minutes before two Chansey entered the room with food carts. I munched down pancakes with syrup, bread and a muffin and flushed with a cup of coffee, mostly to look mature in the eyes of the newly awoken trainers. Cree didn't feel like eating I guessed, since he spent more time impatiently slicing his food and looking at the door.

"Scytheeeerrrrrrr!" I nearly choked on my coffee, as Cree decided he couldn't wait more and pushed me out of my seat, his blade painfully lodging itself in my elbow joint. I wouldn't wince, though, because I now knew what was going on, and I knew he needed all the confidence in me that he could get.

We marched through the streets in the early morning hours, watching as Pokemon happily ran morning errands for their owners. The gym was close by, and it didn't take long to reach it. As we entered, a girl in a very decorative suit turned to look at us.

"Ah, it's you again"

"What? Have we met?" I asked, confused about her knowledge.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy, the Scyther. I've seen him before. Come for a rematch with a trainer, have we? I'm looking forward to it" So Cree _did_ actually try to take on the gym without me. I couldn't wait to see what was waiting for us in the gym leader's Pokeballs.

"Your Scyther-" - "Cree," I interrupted. "Cree is very proud of his abilities, isn't he? A little too proud, maybe?" I had noticed that, but I wouldn't give her this win.

"With good reason" I said, mostly to reassure Cree, but also myself.

"Charlene, he's back!" she shouted. I could only watch in awe as the Scyther almost flew from the bushy back of the gym and landed perfectly on the leader's side of the arena. Cree tried not to look impressed, but failed miserably. He slowly but surely made his way to my side of the stadium.

"I, leader Bugsy, accept your challenge. The battle will be one versus one. Fainting or leaving the stadium means losing. Are you ready?" I gulped. Bugsy smiled at me, smugly.


	5. Getting Started

"Charlene, Quick Attack!" she shouted. I was not content to letting her Scyther think she was faster than Cree. I replied with the same order, but Cree was a little too slow at nodding in response to me. Charlene hit him hard, and with a stretched claw even. He went down, but was quickly on his feet after a massive smooth leap over Bugsy's Scyther. Charlene winced, and quickly made gesture to remove herself from Cree's vicinity.

"Cree, use Pursuit!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping he wouldn't take the time to nod at me again. Then it would be too late. My Scyther practically disappeared and reappeared again in front of Charlene, only this time his blade was fully stretched out and delivering a swift punch directed at Charlene's head.

"Ah! Charlene, U-Turn!" The hurt Scyther quickly jumped to a kneeling position, slashing at Cree in the process, hitting him where it hurt. Then, faster than I could see, she stood ready for battle at the far end of the arena from me. "U-Turn again!" Bugsy was not giving us a break, and Cree looked to be in pain. The foe's Scyther hit him again, and once again stood ready at the far end of the field as if she had teleported.

"Cree! Use Focus Energy!" The Scyther, though maybe a bit reluctantly, began his almost meditative silence, bowing its head and resting his body. Charlene was awkwardly standing with her finger still pointed to the air. Then she called for Charlene to use that damned attack again.

"Cree, just one more blow, you can do it buddy!" As soon as I saw Charlene's blade nearing Cree, I shouted as if for my life: "Cree! Pursuit! Now!" And just as Charlene had knocked Cree to the ground, and jumped back, there was my Scyther, gracefully soaring – as if in slow-motion – in front of the startled Charlene. I never got to see the blades sending her flying, though. She landed, obviously knocked out, a couple of yards behind me. I looked back, then forward again, beaming at Cree, who was in pain – pain from trying to contain a big smile, instead setting up a proud stature as if this fight had been a walk in the park. Apart from this gym actually resembling a park somewhat, it had been no easy matter ordering Cree to actually receive a blow by such a strong opponent.

I hadn't noticed Bugsy run towards me, and I tried smiling at her only to discover that she ran for her Scyther. It made me feel a little awkward, but it was going to take a lot to bring me down now. My first gym battle, my first win against a gym leader. I was practically glowing bright light, and I felt ready to combust. Cree made its way over to us, only to walk past my open arms and go help the injured Scyther to its feet. It had been a short knockout, luckily. It meant that there would be no delay getting my badge. Cree walked back to me and to my surprise pushed the Pokeball in the belt, only to fade away into a bright light and returning to its confined space. I figured he was tired – it was the first extensive battle he had ever had.

"So, I must say the two of you make a great team; the calm, collected leader-type and his loyal partner. Too bad you aren't supposed to be your Pokemon's pet" she said spitefully, although with a smile on her face and a playful glow in her eye. I thought she was praising me, and then she brought me down like that? No matter, I quickly thanked her for the badge and the prize money and went on my way, unable to feel bad about anyone or anything. I won, and Cree won.


End file.
